For FlameSolaria Challenge
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: Blaze's day was like every other day until it was turned upside down by one black haired blader ok this is my very first one-shot sorry if it sucks I've never done it before and this is for FlameSolaria's Challenge I hope you like it. oc/canon


It was a Sunday afternoon in the central park of metal city, Japan. Looking through ruby orbs a girl could see children playing adults talking and watching the kids. The red head was sitting on a bench watching the day go by, her hands covered in red half-finger gloves on her knees and her feet covered in a pair of red converses hitting against each other. Her black singlet crinkled along with her red shirt as she bent her back over and into an arch shape, her black skinny jeans attached to her skin as her knees joined together. She moved her left hand into her hair pushing it back as the wind blow through the short neck length red hair, her ruby eyes opened and closed as the breeze hit against her tanned skin with little force.

The red orbs looked up into the sky as she removed her hand from her flame like hair, she closed her eyes and moved her head down so it was facing straight ahead but didn't open her eyes.

Once she opened her eyes she jumped up fists clenched tight, she was just about to take a step forward when she was knocked down by someone. Her head made contact with the stone ground, but before she could see the idiot who knocked her down, something was around her wrist in mire second pulling her along for the ride. She stumbled to her feet as she got tugged along.

She looked back to see two very muscular looking boys, they looked from side to side obviously looking for someone, that's when she thought it to be this boy. She couldn't get a good look at him but from what she could see he was a blader like her. She picked up the pace but that only surprised the unseen blader. She tried to catch up to his pace but it was no use so she just lagged behind him trying not to fall on her face. The two took an unexpected turn causing her to trip and land on top of the poor boy. She cracked open one eye revealing the colour of ruby, the poor boy started to blush as his maroon eyes met the ruby's. His maroon eyes looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact but her ruby's were to beautiful to look away from.

Once she realised that she was sitting on him she blushed and stood up, she took a step back and sat down with her knees under her body. She got a look at the boy to see that he was wearing a green sweatshirt with trim of sky whitish blue and has a trim of dark blue for pockets and a line on his jacket sleeves, an orange shirt that has two parts sticking out of his jacket, khaki shorts with navy blue lightning shaped lines going down, brown fingerless gloves and a pair of green shoes with yellow trim and white socks.

She looked up from his shoe and noticed he had black hair with white highlights as well as a strand of red dyed hair sticking out over his face. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms and thought about it as if she had met this boy before. While she did that the boy had a good look at her and her attire. At first he didn't recognise her but after a good look at her hair and bey holder, that's when he remembered her at the world beyblade Championships he battled against her and tied.

'What team was she in again, um whang Hu Zhong, no, no, maybe..'

Before he could think about it anymore the redhead spoke up.

"Hey.."

"Huh, yeah.."

"Your name it's, urr..."

"Huh, wait you don't remember my name"

"Do you even remember my name?"

"Course I do"

She crossed her arms at the comment and she watched him half cross his legs and arms.

The girl sighed as she recalled the day they battle ' I know I've meet him before but I just can't place what team and his name' but she was snapped out of her thought by the boy the same way she had snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You really should know who I am, you know"

"Well I don't so why not remind me, big mouth"

"Ok, redhead, my name's Masamune Kadoya, I'm the number one Blader in the world, now you know who I am"

"Nope not a clue"

"Wha, you're joking right"

"Nope, never heard of you"

"Well whats your name redhead"

"I'm not a redhead loud mouth and my name is Blaze Markaru"

"Blaze, Blaze, doesn't ring a bell"

'Probably because you're an idiot' the one known as Blaze put her hand on her head from the three coloured haired boys stupidity.

"Whatever I'm out of here"

"Wait, here are you going"

"To do some training loud mouth"

"I'm not a loud mouth'

"You sure, you sure do sound like one"

"Hm.."

Blaze looked at the loud mouthed boy but couldn't for very long as she heard the sound of feet she turned around to see the two from before. 'shit' Blaze clinched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the two "well looky what we have here, two lost little birds" but before they could say anything else Blaze turned around and grabbed Masamune by the wrist and pulled him along down the ally way. Once the two saw what was happening they chased after them. Blaze stopped at a corner and looked from side to side for the better way she took a left turn but ended up at a dead end. Blaze was just about to start running the other way but the two boys were already there in front of them.

"Now that wasn't a smart move girly"

"That's for sure, you should of just ran off on your own instead of bring this piece of crap"

"Don't talk about Masamune a like that"

Surprised by her reaction Masamune couldn't take his eye off Blaze as she stood alone against these bullies.

"Mind your own business redhead"

"Leave her alone"

"Huh"

"Oh, what are you two together or something, cause it really seems that way"

Masamune pulled out his launcher and his bey and attached it to the launcher pointing it at the two and stood his ground.

"Huh, no don't Masamune"

"I have to I won't have these guys talk about you like that, Blaze"

"Masamune..."

"hm" Blaze grabbed hold of the handle of her launcher and her bey and attached it letting the sun's rays hit against it making the red on her bey stand out as it glowed in the afternoon sun.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be"

The two grabbed out their launcher's and bey and attached them one of the beys was black and the other was white.

"On the count of 3"

"3..."

"2.."

"1!"

All four beys launched into the alley ways dark floor, not giving mercy to the two Blaze and Masamune attacked first.

'Why I'm I attacking, I should be waiting'

Blaze stopped her attack then looked over to Masamune then at his bey Striker. the bey had made contact with the white one but once it did it started to get knocked around by the opposites 'this doesn't look good' Blaze had to do something, she thought quickly ' maybe if I can get Striker out of that spot and get Masamune to detract the other and I take on the other, but they've probably already thought of that and besides for all I know Masamune could get defended while on his own, arrr, this is so confusing what do I do, if I don't come up with something we'll lose one way or another unless...'.

"Phoenix do it now, Fire Tornado" at that moment a huge tornado made of fire appeared giving both a startle from how much power she has. Masamune was impressed of cause he already know about Blaze's power and strength but still he never know that she could be this strong.

"Told yea I was holding back Masamune"

"Ok, it was wrong of me to doubt you Blaze, ok, Striker Lightning Sword Flash"

once Masamune called that move his beast striker come out and created the move with lightning appearing at the tip of it horn.

"Alright, I can't let you have all the fun" Blaze stopped Fire Tornado and the tornado disappeared in seconds. Blaze raised her left hand and then yelled " Phoenix Immortal Flame" at that point a bright red light shoot into the sky then disappeared once it reached a point in the sky, it was silent for a sec then there was a huge explosion, knocked both bladers off their feet from the two special moves created by Blaze and Masamune, their bey were hit into the walls from the power of the special moves.

Blaze turned to Masamune and smiled, they both looked pretty warn out from the battle.

"Good job, Masamune"

"You too Blaze, I hope one of these day we get to battle again, wild fang's third Blader but if you ask me you should be the first Blader"

Blaze was surprised at the remark and smiled to it.

"Yeah you too Masamune, member of Gan Gan Galaxy, till the next time we meet"

"Yeah, and just keep in mind I wouldn't go easy on you just because you're a girl"

"Hm, we'll see"

And with that the two took their different ways on the paths back to their homes; Blaze walked on home alone with a small smile planted on her lips 'till we meet again Masamune my new friend'

And from that a new bond was formed between Blaze and Masamune.

* * *

**I hope that's good enough it took some time that's for sure and yes this is for FlameSolaria's Challenge and it's about a bond between my own creation Blaze and a character from beyblade metal saga Masamune I was first going to go with Damian but I changed my mind.**

**I've never done a one-shot before so please tell me how I did in a review or PM whichever I don't mind**


End file.
